A juego
by tulique
Summary: "Ir de compras con Ki-chan será divertido", había dicho Satsuki. Que alguien inmortalizase el día en que Momoi Satsuki no tuvo ni una pizca de razón. Aokise. Para el Evento Mes Aoki.


_¡Mi primer fic para el Evento Mes Aoki! El prompt era Blue&amp;Yellow._

* * *

Qué bien habría estado que alguien hubiese salvado a Aomine de aquel suplicio. En serio, habría sido todo un detalle. Pero no, ahí estaba él aguantando el tipo. Por un lado tenía la voz aguda y chillona de Satsuki perforándole el oído y por otra a Kise haciendo lo mismo, pero _peor_ aún.

—Pero no habléis a la vez —ladró Aomine con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Satsuki frunció el ceño.

—Estaba diciendo que mientras yo voy a mirar mis cosas, vosotros podéis ir a vuestro aire.

—Momocchi, ¿estás segura de que no necesitas mi ayuda? En serio, ¡estaría encantado de ayudarte a encontrarte un modelito!

Satsuki le sonrió agradecida —aunque Kise tenía muchos defectos, al menos era un crack en eso de combinar trapos—, pero rechazó su oferta con amabilidad. Kise insistió e insistió y Aomine lo tuvo que callar con la verdad.

—Tío, Satsuki va a comprar bragas. Para ya y déjala en paz.

—¡Dai-chan, no tenías por qué decirlo así! ¡Jo…! —Satsuki se moría de la vergüenza y Aomine no entendía el porqué. Lo preocupante habría sido que Satsuki _nunca_ fuese a comprar ropa interior, ¿no?

Otro que también se sonrojó sin motivo aparente fue Kise, que soltó una risita incómoda y decidió meterse en una tienda de ropa cualquiera.

—Oye, pero esto… —murmuró Aomine— ¿El caraculo del vídeo… _eres tú_?

En vez de carteles con las caras de los modelos, en el interior de la tienda tenían unos vídeos justo al lado de los probadores. Así quien fuera a mirar qué tal le quedaba la ropa, recordaría que siempre iba a haber gente a la que le quedaría mejor. Gente como Kise, sí.

En el vídeo de marras salía un chico musculoso con cara de pocos amigos y luego, dando una vuelta y sonriendo como un modelo —como lo que era, vaya—, aparecía Kise con ropa ridícula que incendiaba la retina. Vamos, que estaba mucho mejor con la ropa normalita (dentro de los parámetros de Kise) que llevaba ahora.

—¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi? ¿Tienes envidia o qué? —preguntó Kise con cara de aburrido.

—Ya quisieras.

Kise suspiró desganado y se fue a mirar los pantalones de la nueva temporada. Aomine le siguió sin saber bien qué hacer. Estaba acostumbrado a deambular por las tiendas en compañía de Satsuki o —peor aún— de su madre (una vez fue con las dos y no repetiría esa ocasión ni borracho) y que alguna de ellas eligiese la ropa por él. Total, él se podría poner prácticamente cualquier cosa. No era tiquismiquis con la ropa.

—Mmm, Aominecchi, necesito tu opinión: ¿qué te gustan más, los pantalones rojo granada o los magenta?

Por más que Aomine mirase y remirase, no apreciaba diferencia alguna entre aquellos dichosos pantalones. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que eran el mismo modelo y que Kise le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Son iguales.

—¿Pero qué dices? Mira, estos son más ajustados que los otros. Y los bolsillos también son diferentes, ¿ves?

—Mira, Kise, son los mismos pantalones —bostezó—. Qué más dará unos que otros. Te van a quedar igual de bien unos que otros, ¿no? Pues eso.

Kise se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, con una percha en cada mano y el corazón a punto de colapsar. Aun así, se quiso hacer el interesante y le quitó hierro al asunto. Sin dignidad, cabe destacar, pero el chaval al menos lo intentó.

—Quién me diría que hasta tú me soltarías un piropo. ¿No tendrás fiebre, no?

—¿Qué piropo, qué dices? ¡No inventes!

—Pero no te sonrojes, hombre —Kise sonrió satisfecho—. Hay que ver… Aominecchi, hasta tú puedes ser simpático cuando te lo propones.

Se estaban rifando hostias y Kise tenía todos los boletos. Aun así, como Kise no podía ser el número uno en _nada_, se llevó el segundo premio: una patada en el trasero. Cómo no, protestó y media tienda se giró a ver qué pasaba. Menos mal que aquello era un campo de nabos y no había fans de Kise a la vista, sino Aomine podría haberse metido en un problema serio.

No quería sentir en sus carnes la violencia de las fans de Kise. Otra vez.

—Déjate de tanto hablar y escoge un pantalón de una puñetera vez, so pesao.

—¡Y tú en vez de estar ahí pasmando, podrías mirar ropa! Que luego Momocchi me va a echar la bronca a mí por no ayudarte a comprar nada.

—Te jodes.

—¡Aominecchi, coopera un poco! —Kise chasqueó la lengua— Venga, como los niños pequeños: yo te enseño algo y tú me dices qué tal, ¿sí?

—¡¿Estás de coña?! ¡No!

—¿Y cómo haces cuando vas de compras con Momocchi? —Kise se cruzó de brazos en espera a una respuesta coherente.

Respuesta que no iba a llegar porque Aomine se negaba a revelar la verdad: Satsuki le escogía la ropa. A ver, sí, Aomine le tenía que dar su visto bueno, pero Satsuki ya se sabía los gustos de Aomine al dedillo y podía confiar en su criterio.

Kise pilló uno de los pantalones y se lo lanzó a Aomine para que lo aguantase (Aomine, fuese con quien fuese de compras, estaba destinado a ser el mulo de carga). Mejor aguantar con un pantalón y no con Kise, que ese sí que le mermaba la moral.

El siguiente suspiro corrió a cargo de Aomine, que estaba cansado de ver cómo Kise se quedaba plantado ante una chaqueta y asentía en silencio. Que Kise pudiese hablar con sus semejantes —o sea, la ropa— no significaba que Aomine pudiese mirarlo durante tanto rato sin aburrirse. Ya casi prefería escuchar sus comentarios absurdos y todo.

—¡Aominecchi, atrapa!

Le lanzó la puñetera chaqueta y le golpeó en toda la cara.

—¡Serás…! ¡Que no soy la cesta de la compra, imbécil!

Aomine estaba decidido a contarle con pelos y señales a Satsuki todo el mal trago que le estaba haciendo pasar el puñetero Kise. Ya se encargaría ella de echarle un buen sermón.

Kise pasó de todo y siguió mirando la zona de las camisetas. Había una oferta en la que si comprabas dos unidades, solamente había que pagar una. Bien. Una de las ventajas de ir con Kise a los sitios —alguna tenía que tener—, era que podría sincronizarse mentalmente con Aomine en momentos puntuales. Aquel era uno de aquellos momentos mágicos.

—Si compramos dos camisetas…. Solo pagamos una. Hay que aprovechar, Aominecchi.

—Ni que lo digas —Aomine no era fan de mirar ropa, pero sí de pagar menos. A eso se le llamaba comprar bien, sí señor.

El momento de sincronización se _alargó_ un pelín más de lo debido. A esa conclusión llegaron ambos cuando agarraron al mismo tiempo una camiseta azul con rayas amarillas. La mano de Aomine estaba sobre la de Kise, que era el que en realidad estaba sosteniendo la percha (dato que Aomine negaría en cuanto llegase la oportunidad).

—Vaya —dijo Kise—, qué cosas, ¿no?

—Qué cosas —repitió Aomine—. Trae p'acá, anda. La vi yo primero.

—¿Pero qué dices? Que no, Aominecchi, que la cogí yo antes. ¡Haber tenido mejores reflejos!

—¡Ja! Lo dices como si alguna vez hubieses tenido mejores reflejos que yo —Aomine y su sonrisilla de media luna se ganaron el odio eterno de Kise— Estás a millas de alcanzarme, chaval.

—¡Si no sabes cuánto es una milla!

—¿Y tú sí o qué, pedazo de burro?

Lo más triste de todo era que estaban peleándose en medio de una tienda por una camiseta de la que había ochocientos mil (o tres) ejemplares idénticos. Misma talla, mismos colores, mismo todo. Ahora bien, ¿dónde iba a quedar la dignidad de Aomine si Kise y él empezaban a vestir igual?

—Bueno, pues muy bien —Kise soltó el perchero de mala gana y cogió la camiseta de al lado, que era igualita. Aomine casi se cayó de culo al suelo—. El caso es que vamos a pagar la mitad, ¿no?

También era cierto. Antes de pagar, tuvieron la brillante idea de ir a probarse las camisetas de marras. Se reencontraron con el vídeo donde salía Kise bailoteando todo motivado.

—Un probador por persona —les dijo el chico que trabajaba allí.

¿Se pensaba que Aomine y Kise iban a entrar en el mismo probador o qué? Menudo cretino.

Aomine entró en un probador (solo, gracias) y se enfrentó contra su peor enemigo: el espacio reducido de aquel cubículo que se hacía llamar probador. En serio, ¿cómo hacía la gente como Murasakibara para probarse ropa? Se dio de hostias contra el espejo del probador y sí, _dolía_.

—Aominecchi, ¿va todo bien por ahí…? —le preguntó Kise desde el probador contiguo.

—Pff, ¿por quién me tomas? _Claro que sí_.

Tirando a "claro que no".

La parte positiva de aquel trauma fue que _logró_ sacarse la camiseta y admirar su cuerpo serrano en el espejo. No era por fardar, pero estaba de buen ver. Un día de estos tendría que llamar a la agencia de Kise y quitarle el puesto de chico playboy.

Luego estaba la parte negativa, que era ni más ni menos que la camiseta de marras no le servía. No le quedaba _ligeramente_ pequeña, no; era una puta miniatura que hasta a Tetsu le quedaría enana. ¿Qué truco había sido aquel? ¡Si cuando la había visto en la percha era de tamaño normal!

—Ey, Kise. ¿Tienes problemas con la camiseta?

—No sé, aún estoy mirando los pantalones. ¡Oh! ¿Necesitas mi consejo o qué?

—NO. TÍO. NO.

Era cuestión de que Aomine le suplicase al universo entero que Kise _no le viese con esas pintas_ para que el muy cabrón (universo cabrón, Kise cabrón) irrumpiese en el probador con una sonrisa de lo más estúpida.

Sonrisa que se le borró nada más ver a Aomine con una camiseta que le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto.

—Vale, Kise, no es lo que parece. Calma.

El puto bicho de Kise, que era el mayor traidor entre todos los traidores del mundo, se empezó a descojonar en su puta cara. Así, sin más. Cayó de rodillas y, tal cual foca enferma, golpeó con sus puños el suelo.

—¡Mierda, Kise! ¡Que no tiene gracia! ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE, HOSTIA! —la cara de Aomine estaba más roja que los pantalones de Kise, y lo verdaderamente frustrante era que no sabía si era por ira o vergüenza.

Ni las patadas que le dio Aomine interrumpieron por un momento la carcajada de Kise. ¡Si hasta estaba llorando, el muy maldito! Encima tuvo la osadía de sacar el puto teléfono móvil de la chaqueta para inmortalizar el momento.

¿Lo peor? Que lo logró. Hizo una foto. Desde el suelo, borrosa y con un ángulo terrible, pero lo consiguió. Hasta se podía ver de pleno la cara de malas pulgas de Aomine. Iban a rodar cabezas esa tarde. La de Kise, concretamente.

—Vale, vale, ya está —Kise respiró hondo, puso cara seria. Bien. Luego se le escapó una risita tonta y jodió la marrana—. ¿Quieres que vaya a pillarte un par de tallas más?

Aomine murmuró algo que Kise decidió traducir como un sí.

—Antes de nada —Kise se volvió de forma dramática—, ¿qué tal me quedan los pantalones?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando esto? —Aomine hizo de tripas corazón e inspeccionó de cabo a rabo a Kise. Estaba… ¿bien?— No te queda mal. ¿Contento?

—¡Que mires bien! —Kise meneó el trasero y Aomine sintió unas ganas increíbles de darle otra patada más.

Aomine se estaba asfixiando con una camiseta raquítica —al borde de la muerte, como quien dice— y Kise no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a hacer twerking en medio del pasillo de los probadores.

"Ir de compras con Ki-chan será divertido", había dicho Satsuki. Que alguien inmortalizase el día en que Momoi Satsuki no tuvo ni una pizca de razón. Sus predicciones ahora ya valían menos que las del horóscopo de Midorima.

—Algo me dice que no estás de humor, ¿eh? —Kise se rascó la nuca y Aomine asintió— Vale, espera un minutejo.

Ese "minutejo" fueron cinco, pero en fin. Era Kise. Menos daba una piedra.

—¡Aquí tienes, Aominecchi! —Kise volvió a irrumpir en el probador de Aomine— Te he traído varias tallas, para que te las pruebes. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

Joder, era en ocasiones así que Aomine estaba de veras agradecido de haber conocido a Kise. Qué buen chico, qué buen corazón, qué buen culo, qué buen todo.

Esta vez la camiseta y el cuerpo de Aomine se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo (que quería decir que le sentaba muy bien, pero en plan poético). Las rayas azules y amarillas creaban un contraste interesante y, tal y como diría Satsuki, "realzaban sus rasgos faciales". Significase eso lo que significase.

Sí, sí, le quedaba de puta madre. ¡Tenía que ir a fardar ante Kise!

—¡Ey, Kise, echa un vistazo!

Corrió la cortina del probador de Kise.

Kise estaba dentro.

Acariciando al espejo.

Sin camiseta.

Aomine ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones como para sorprenderse. Eso no quitaba que se sintiese un poco más muerto por dentro. ¿Por qué estaba derrochando su vida en una tienda de ropa cuando podría estar por ahí jugando al baloncesto y leyendo revistas guarras?

—Kise…

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Kise tapó su pecho desnudo con la camiseta azul de rayas amarillas. Como si Aomine se fuese a escandalizar por ver sus pezones, por otra parte— Eh… A ver…

Kise no explicó nada.

—¡Guau, esa camiseta…! ¡Te queda muy bien, Aominecchi! Casi pareces guapo y todo.

—Sí, tú hazte el sueco ahora —Aomine le dio lo que se merecía: una colleja bien dada. Que eso no quitó que en el fondo sintiese una milésima de felicidad porque Kise Ryouta, el guaperas del país, le hubiese soltado un cumplido.

Un cumplido con insulto camuflado de por medio, pero un cumplido pese a todo.

—No pasa nada si quieres ver cómo me cambio, Aominecchi, pero… que puedes marcharte, si eso.

—¡Oye, ¿qué insinúas?!

—No insinúo nada, solo te digo lo que hay —dijo Kise mientras se ponía la camiseta. Al final le daba igual que Aomine estuviese ahí o no. Total, _¿qué más daba_? Estuvieron más de un año en Teikou cambiándose el uno delante del otro sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Kise se miró en el espejo —esta vez sin acariciarlo— y asintió orgullosísimo de su propia belleza. De lo único de lo que podía pavonearse, de hecho.

—Me gusta, sí. Es cómoda, está bien de precio… ¡y lo mejor de todo, voy haciendo juego con Aominecchi!

—Aún no he decidido si la voy a comprar.

—No mientras, anda—Kise se saltó a la torera la norma de "una persona por probador" y metió a Aomine con fuerza, pasando alrededor de su cuello su brazo de espagueti—. ¡Selfie!

En la selfie salía Kise sonriendo como solo él sabía —los hoyuelos marcados, los ojos iluminados, unos dientes tan blancos como su mente— y Aomine, a su lado, un poco avergonzado y mosqueado.

—Esto va directito a Instagram.

—Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?

—Venga, ¿otra más? Esta para nosotros solos, de recuerdo.

—Ni hablar. ¿No te vale esa o qué?

—Aominecchi… —Kise recurrió a su técnica milenaria de los ojitos de bubú cuchipú.

El nombre de la técnica la había puesto Satsuki cuando tenía cuatro años, ¿vale? Vale.

—¿Sabes, Aominecchi? Hacía un porrón de tiempo que no estábamos nosotros dos a solas. Quiero decir, estoy encantado de haber venido con Momocchi también. Pero, ya sabes… —sonrió con una timidez que Aomine no sabía si era real o falsa— Que me hace ilusión haber venido contigo de compras.

Aomine sintió algo extraño. Como cuando quería mear y notaba que ya le estaban saliendo unas gotitas, pero más arriba, por la zona del pecho. Sería el calor de los focos el que lo coloró como un tomate esta vez y, frotándose la nuca, apartó la mirada de la de Kise.

Macho, qué vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que Kise soltase cosas así y se quedase tan ancho?

—Vale. De acuerdo. Pero una, ¿eh?

—Cómo me mimas —Kise ronroneó y Aomine no supo qué pensar.

Mejor sería hacer como Kise y no pensar nunca. Se ahorraba muchos disgustos, fijo.

—Mm, a ver, que el ángulo sea distinto… ¡y que se note bien que llevamos la misma camiseta! Mmm…

—Joder, Kise, ocho horas para una foto —Aomine le arrebató el móvil. Que Kise protestase lo que quisiese, que no se lo iba a devolver por las buenas.

Aomine estiró el brazo, dándole un poco igual si el ángulo era perfecto o no, y el otro lo pasó por los hombros de Kise. En una situación así, donde había una foto de por medio y un ambiente cursi, solo podía pasar una cosa.

Una cosa que, por cierto, no pilló a ninguno desprevenido. ¿Cómo iban a sorprenderse, si pensaban igual?

Kise _quería_ darle un beso a Aomine en la mejilla. Aomine no quería que Kise se saliese con la suya. ¿Solución? Giró la cara para que los labios de Kise no se encontrasen con la mejilla de Aomine, sino con sus labios.

Ahí Aomine hizo la foto.

—¡Déjame verla! —exclamó Kise con la mirada casi tan encendida como sus mejillas. Aomine echó un vistazo.

Salían… bien. Parecían una parejita haciendo el ganso en los probadores de una tienda de ropa.

Hablando de eso…

—UNA PERSONA POR PROBADOR —anunció el dependiente _por megafonía_ para humillar aún más a Aomine. Qué forma de joder el momento.

—Ya va, ya va —dijo Aomine de mala gana.

—Eh, Aominecchi.

—Dime.

—Esa camiseta te sienta muy bien —Kise le sonrió y Aomine juraría que si en aquel momento le hubiesen dado un megáfono, se habría puesto a gritar como un descosido todas las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza: lo genial que podía llegar a ser Kise, cómo iba a guardar aquella camiseta azul de rayas amarillas como si fuese un tesoro y mierdas por el estilo que aún no quería asimilar.

—A ti tampoco te queda mal —Aomine le devolvió la sonrisa y Kise, por una vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

Lo demás, afortunadamente, fue coser y cantar. Salieron del probador, pagaron su compra todo junto y salieron para encontrarse con Satsuki, que llevaba una bolsa repleta de bragas.

—¡Ah, chicos! Justo acabo yo de salir también de la tienda. ¿Qué tal, comprasteis muchas cosas?

—Yo unos pantalones y una camiseta amarilla de rayas azules —explicó Kise.

—Oh, ¿pero ahí no hay dos camisetas iguales?

Kise sonrió con malicia y miró a Aomine. Eso era todo lo que Satsuki necesitaba para enterarse de la historia al completo. Qué lista, la jodía.

—¡Vais a juego! Qué monos… —Satsuki era La Maldad y su cara así lo reflejaba— Parecéis una parejita.

¡Y dale!

Lo peor era que era cierto: _parecían_ una parejita. Al sentir Aomine la sonrisa dulce y discreta de Kise clavándose en su piel, pensó que esa idea no era del todo descabellada. Podría funcionar, ¿no?


End file.
